goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
ECHO (Crusher-P song)
"ECHO" is an original song by CIRCRUSH, a collaboration between Circus-P and Crusher-P featuring GUMI. "ECHO" became very popular shortly after its upload on Niconico Video, reaching #1 on Weekly VOCALOID Ranking #367 and receiving many derivative works. "ECHO" has entered the Hall of Legend (July 9, 2015), reached over twelve million YouTube views, is featured as a bonus track in Warner Japan's compilation album Download feat.初音ミク, and has been featured on TBS's ranking show "Rank Oukoku" as 2nd most popular VOCALOID song of 2014 on Niconico Video. "ECHO" is also available in JOYSOUND and Club DAM, allowing it to be sung in Japanese karaoke bars. The lyrics to "ECHO" are vague, and can be interpreted in many different ways; Crusher-P has expressly stated that there is no particular meaning to ECHO's lyrics, and that some fans have explained the lyrics better than Crusher-P could herself. The name of the character in the video is "Primadonna". Lyrics The clock stopped ticking forever ago How long have I been up? I don't know I can't get a grip, but I can't let go There wasn't anything to hold onto, though Why can't I see, Why can't I see All the colors That you see? Please can I be, Please can I be Colorful and free? What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight The trembling fear Is more than I can take When I'm up against The echo in the mirror ECHO... I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back I'm gonna burn my house down And never look back And never look back AND NEVER LOOK BACK What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight The trembling fear Is more than I can take When I'm up against The echo in the mirror Other media Publications On October 8, 2015, the one year anniversary of the song, it was announced that ECHO would be receiving a Japanese novel adaption. It will be written by Akira and illustrated by Oguchi, one of the official illustrators for Kantai Collection. A promotional video was uploaded on February 12, 2016. In the Save-Ums franchise Prior to the song release, Custard says the song title in Lost in Rock World. Trivia *This is the first song by a western Vocaloid producer to enter the Hall of Legend. *The song was originally to be sung by Megurine Luka. Circus-P cites himself as the reason why it ended up being sung by GUMI. Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring the Save-Ums Trivia